


Chocolate Mickey Mouse Pancakes

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, My First Smut, Needy Luke Hemmings, Sad Luke, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I grab Luke's chin and force him to look at me hoping to say something to calm him down but when his eyes meet mine I become.....breathless.<br/>He looks like such a lost child and it hurts.<br/>It hurts to see him so needy and empty. Like no matter what we do it isn't enough and there is completely nothing we can do about it.<br/>"Ash? Don't," he swallows thickly," please don't cry."<br/>"I'm sorry it's just-" I reach out and brush back one of his stray hairs that are sticking to his sweaty face."Your beautiful and I don't know why you feel-"<br/>Luke's lips met mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Mickey Mouse Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut like ever so I'm really sorry If it sucks lol

Everybody was awake except Luke. We could all hear him snoring in his bunk. The guys wanted to go out and eat breakfast but since Luke was still asleep and none of us really wanted to wake him up I volunteered to watch him until he wakes up. Then we'll meet them at IHop and eat together if they weren't already done.  
Luke had a long night. His mom kept calling him wanting/begging him to come home for his birthday. She still doesn't trust him with us quite yet. Especially now that luke's turning 18 soon. Had we not become famous I have no doubt that Luke would still be stuck to his mothers hip not knowing how to do a thing for himself. She hates how independent he's becoming an Luke knows it. Everybody knows it. Thats one of the sucky things about living on a bus for 3 months. No privacy!  
But what Liz (Luke's mom) doesn't know is that Luke has been having major panic attacks because of all the pressure he's been feeling lately. Which is why we always need somebody watching Luke.  
"Ash?"  
"Yeah Luke?" I said while walking over to his bunk.  
"C-can't br-"  
I open the small black curtain to find Luke laying on his bed in a fetal position with red puffy panicked eyes and hands criss crossed around his taunt chest.  
I wrap both of my arms around him forcing him to sit up. He wraps his arms around me letting his lungs open up a little bit. While his head is on my chest I count his breaths to see if their slowing down.  
They're not and it gets me worried that he's going to pass out. Usually a good hug or cuddle calms him down.  
letting him know that we love him by affection is what the dr said to do.  
I grab Luke's chin and force him to look at me hoping to say something to calm him down but when his eyes meet mine I become.....breathless.  
He looks like such a lost child and it hurts.  
It hurts to see him so needy and empty. Like no matter what we do it isn't enough and there is completely nothing we can do about it.  
"Ash? Don't," he swallows thickly," please don't cry."  
"I'm sorry it's just-" I reach out and brush back one of his stray hairs that are sticking to his sweaty face."Your beautiful and I don't know why you feel-"  
Luke's lips meet mine and it takes a couple of seconds for me to understand what the hell is happening.  
Then my body reacts before my brain and I find myself moaning into his mouth when one of his hands on my back sneak under my shirt. I feel his warm fingers and his cold metal rings as he grabs my hips and pushes me forward toward him. Luke is now fully standing up and he uses his height advantage to deepen the kiss and let his tongue slip into the kiss.  
I moan and my mind becomes blank except for the sole mission on showing Luke how much I love him but by using a different type of affection.  
Things were moving so fast and I can tell that all these feelings Luke had bottled up were now coming out.  
I found myself pushed up against the other bunks across from Luke's.  
I wrap both of my hands around his neck and feel his hair. Then I bring them down feeling Luke's big shoulders with my long fingers making the both of us moan.  
Luke's mouth just hovers over mine. Teasing me and I find myself hating how I'm not taller than him. Having this overwhelming need to be in control which I've never felt so strongly about.  
All thoughts are lost once again when our eyes meet. Both of us breathing hard and scared not really knowing what exactly this is. Yet I find my self smiling up at Luke because Luke was still breathing fast but for a totally different reason and I was the one that caused it.  
Luke's POV  
I look down to see Ash smiling smugly at me making me hard.  
"What?" I say breathlessly . His hands were still on my shoulders and mine around his lean lower back.  
"Nothing." He smirked again and his eyes turned dark. He kissed me deeply and his dam tongue flicked my lip ring making me moan loudly.  
"That didn't seem like nothing to me."I say teasing him when my lips only brush his. I lean down and suck on his neck hearing him moan into my ear.  
"Tell me ash. "I slowly suck and nip in between words as I say," Tell me..aaashh.....whats really on your mind?" When I reach his collar bone. I give a light kiss on it, then drag my bottom lip up his neck letting him feel my lip ring. He gives out a loud whimpering moan.  
I bring my lips up to his ear feeling him shiver under me as I whisper,"Tell me."  
"You."  
My eye brows raise in surprise and confusion. I pull back and look into his eyes that look awed.  
"Your the only thing currently on my mind right now." He giggled out blushing.  
That was when I completely broke.  
I wrapped my hands around Ashton's ass and picked him up while our mouthes crashed into each other. He was surprisingly light but when grinded into me I almost dropped him. My body was completely on fire through Ashton's touch.  
We made it to the back of the bus where Ashton stood up and nearly ripped my shirt off. Its kind of weird though because he's seen me with out my shirt on before but when his eyes roamed my body it felt completely new.  
He wrapped his arms around my neck again and we began kissing while his shirt found its way on the floor. Ash grinded into me and my dick was harder than it ever was before. "Ash." I moaned/whined.  
Ashton then hurriedly began to undo his belt and take his pants off. I did the same slowly taking my pajama shorts off because unlike him I had no underwear on.  
Ashton's pants were on the floor but he still had his red boxers on and we stopped kissing.  
Again, we've seen each other naked before but when Ashton looked at my swollen pink cock and licked his bottom lip I felt hot all over. My dick twitched and Ash's eye brows rose.  
He then slowly took his off and I found myself drooling over ash's thighs and then staring at his swollen dick and when it twitched . I met Ashton's eyes and we were at each others mouths again.  
Ashton then sat down on the leather couch and was bringing me with him when he completely froze. "What are the guys back already?" I said looked behind me but nobody was there and I didn't here anything.  
I looked back at ash seraching his eyes," I-if you don't want to-" tears sprung in my eyes.  
Of course he doesn't want to he's not a fag like you Luke.  
I turned away but ashton grabbed my arm tightly and tugged on it. Making me look into his eyes as he said," Don't do that with me Luke. Don't pull away from me. I've been your friend for at least four years and you're always so quick to assume that I'm going to leave you."  
"Yeah, but what we're about to do could ruin our friendship." My eyes watered up even more thinking about losing ash.  
' I knew it, I knew you were going to fuck it up' Said a little voice in my head.  
I looked down but Ashton grabbed my chin once again today and made me look at his eyes.  
"You're right what we're about to do will ruin our friendship because from this moment on I don't just want to be friends with you lukey." I sucked in a harsh breath as he said my nick name in such a sexy way. He whispered in a deep voice," I want to make you happy Luke. Plus I wanna be able to do so much more than what friends do...like this." His hand slowly moved around my dick and I bit my lip to keep back a moan. He continued to move his hand slowly up and down me.  
Our eyes stayed locked even when my hips started to movie into his hand.  
I managed to grunt out "Then.....then why did you pull away."  
His hand stopped moving and broke eye contact with me. He looked down and actually blushed.  
" I-I never...I don't really know how to.."  
I smiled then got up and grabbed the lube and condoms from my bunk under the pillow.  
I came back and took a moment to admire Ash's body. He sat on the couch with his legs open and hair draping over his heated eyes. He watched my every movement. I threw him the condom feeling squirmy under his gaze. I heard him putting the condom on while I sunk down on the floor next to him. My dick was already starting to hurt from waiting for releif so when I put a lube covered finger in myself it almost brought me to the edge. I closed my eyes and concentrated on adding a second finger winching at how uncomfortable it felt. I threw Ashton the lube as I began to move it my fingers up and down.  
"Does it hurt?" My eyes popped open at how close he sounded.  
"No its just really uncomfortable at first. Maybe one day you-you'll find out."  
That caused both of us to blush.  
"Have you done it before...with some body?"  
"No...I've just seen..." I bite my lip out of embarrassment.  
I added another finger and I heard Ash give out a moan. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"  
I smirked. "Yeah you do don't you, you prick." Ash said with a laugh.  
Ashtons POV  
Luke's lips were so red and his cheeks were flushed. He had sweat brushing down his eye brow and his head was thrown back onto the seat next to me. His neck stretched out exposing his tender skin. Ugh it was driving me crazy. His pale smooth body moving to the beat of his own fingers were making my dick hurt."Lukey." I whispered. His eyes opened and he retracted his fingers whipping it on the napkins we had laying around on the table. He then came over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He slowly sat down on me. My eyes never leaving his as I slowly entered him. He bit his lip and I wrapped both of my hands on his waist slowing the pace not wanting to hurt him even though I was going crazy at how tight Luke is.  
I was all the way in and was searching Luke's eyes for the ok. He slowly nodded and I pushed down as he pushed up. My big hands wrapped tighter around his tiny waist. Luke arched his back and looked up.  
Their was a mirror on the other side of me so I could see Luke's back muscles tighten and I gave out a moan.  
We slowly moved with each other. Up and down up and down up and down.  
I started to get the hang of it and arched my back going in a bit deeper. Luke gasped and reached out grabbing my shoulders to steady himself.  
I smirked then hit the sweet spot again making him jump and tighten his hold on my shoulders."whaa...what was that?"  
"It's your prostate Lukey."  
His eye brows rose.  
I rolled my eyes,"I remember it from anatomy you ass."  
He giggled and rolled his hips making me moan.  
He leaned down and kissed me while our hips moved together once again.  
Luke's hands tightened around my shoulders every time I hit his sweet spot.  
"Jesus Ash." He moaned loudly.  
We were both so close but not close enough. Going faster and faster but not fast enough. It was frustrating.  
I was so close.  
I grabbed Luke's ass and stood up with him latched onto me.  
I walked over and pushed him up against the wall. I put one hand on the wall next to him and the other around his ass. Luke's hand grabbed onto the beam next to his head that supported the T.V. bringing his other hand around my neck.  
Our moans were so loud that I'm sure if people were walking next to where the gus bus was parked they could hear us clearly.  
"Aaaash" Luke yelled when he finally came still ridding me making me come over the edge as well.  
I leaned forward so my shoulders and knees slumped on the wall.  
Luke's limbs tiredly hung from his body while his forehead met mine.  
Our eyes never leaving each others as our breaths slowed down.  
"We've kinda made a mess." I giggled out.  
I Leaned back and looked down at Luke's cum that littered on my chest and stomach.  
Luke giggled as well,"Yeah sorry about that." Just then I heard my phone ring.  
Everything is awesome everything cool when you're part of a team. Everything is awesome when you live in a dream.  
"Michael." We said in unison knowing that Michael had gone through all of our phones and made that his ring tone claiming that everything that has to do with Himself is awesome while the rest of us are lame.  
I stepped back and luke stood up. The both of us not really sure what to do.  
"You should get that."  
"Umm...yeah I guess I will."  
I walked over to the front of the bus and grabbed my phone that was on the kitchen table. I also grabbed a napkin and began to clean myself up while I could hear Luke doing the same.  
"What do you want to eat."  
"Wait, Calum?"  
"Yeah my phone died so I'm borrowing Michaels who's being an ass because he wants to order you the kids breakfast meal. You know the one with the chocolate pancakes that look like Mickey Mouse."  
I laughed,"eew nooo."  
"That's what I said!"  
"Oh Ashton would you stop being such a pussy an just get the dam Mickey mouse chocolate pancakes!" Michael said practically screaming into the phone.  
Then I heard some wrestling.  
"Just give me the phone clifford!"  
"NEVER!"  
"Guys...guys...GUYS!"  
Beeeep.  
I sighed looking into the black screen of my phone.  
"You assholes." I murmured.  
"Um..."I looked up to see a fully clothed and shy Luke.  
"Here are your pants.". He awkwardly shoved them at me," I'll just.....I'll wait for you out side."  
And he left before I could even say anything.  
I quickly got dressed and stepped outside of the gus bus. Stretching my limbs like a cat would.  
Someone cleared their throat right next to me.  
"Come on we should go before Michael fucking orders me that dam kids meal."  
We began to cross the street to go to Ihop.  
Luke giggled."I think he just wants that for himself."  
I smile."yeah probably."  
I opened the door for Luke and he blushed when he passed by me.  
It was only then that I noticed that he was wearing my red flannel.  
We spotted the table where Calum and Michael were sitting at easily because they were arguing quite loudly about how if there was a breakfast pizza it would be in an omelette form and not a waffle form.  
Luke and I slipped into the bunk opposite from them.  
"I think an omelette form would be better" Luke said with a smile.  
"THANK YOU!" Calum said before sticking his tongue out at Michael.  
"NO IT WOULD BE BETTER AS AN WAFFLE IM TELLIN YOU!" Michael yelled clearly overly exasperated.  
Calum sighed and shook his head before sipping his tea."I don't know. What do you think Ash?"  
"Uummmm...."  
"Hello my name is Vanessa and what can I get for you today?"  
I looked at Calum and said" Pizza Waffles sound good."  
Michael nearly spilled all our drinks when he jumped up an said "YES I TOLD YOU WAFFLES ALL THE WAY BABY!"  
We all started laughing while the waiter awkwardly stood there not quite getting what was happening. I ended up getting the freaking Mickey Mouse pancakes and Michael ended up eating most of it while I picked at Luke's french toast.  
It wasn't until we finished our meal when Calum asked,"So who was the lucky gal."  
"What?" I asked.  
"You've got uh..." Calum pointed to his neck and both Luke and I turned deep red. Not even red like purple.  
"Ummm....just some girl that I really like.....I'm planning on seeing her again as soon as possible."  
Luke buried his head in his orange juice trying to hide his blush.  
"What's her name?" Michael asked.  
"Uuh..Lucy."  
Luke began to choke on his orange juice and I tried but failed to hold back a giggle.  
"Lets just uh get going don't want to be late for our next gig." I said smiling looking at Luke who smiled an actual smile, a smile that reached his eyes. Because for the first time in a long time Luke no longer felt lost.


End file.
